


Ereri AU: Snow Day

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, ereri, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Eren always loved watching the snow fall as well as playing in it. Levi found it annoying due to the mess it caused not only outside, but inside his home. What happens when Eren starts a snowball fight?





	

Eren woke up that morning to the sun shining in his eyes. He moved closer to the body that occupied the other side of his bed. The warm heat felt good as he shivered a bit. 

“Why is it so damn cold?”

“Shut up, I’m sleeping.” The shorter male muttered as he buried his face into Eren’s chest. Eren smiled a bit and kissed Levi’s forehead. He squinted his eyes as he looked out the window. His eyes widened and he practically jumped out of the bed. Levi’s head hit the bed unexpectedly, waking him from his already interrupted slumber.

“What the hell, Brat?!” He hissed as he rubbed his eyes.

“There’s snow! It’s snowing, Levi~!” 

“Whoopty do. It’s just snow.” Levi laid himself back down as he covered his body completely with the blankets.

“But Leviiiiii~”

“It’s just snow, Eren. Go back to sleep. I can’t sleep without you here.”

“Aww, are you dependent on me?” He teased.

“Shut up, Jaeger.” Levi muttered as he turned his back to him. 

“But, I wanna go outside in the snow.” Levi huffed when he heard Eren shuffling through the drawers of his dresser and grabbing clothes from the closet. 

“Fine. I’m up.” Levi ran a hand through his hair as he got dressed as well before going downstairs to prepare himself a cup of tea. Eren ran down the stairs and quickly put on his boots and coat. 

“Are you coming, Levi?” Eren asked as he peered his head into the kitchen. Levi just glanced at him as he continued to sip his cup of tea. “Fine, finish your precious tea first.”

“I will.” Levi said in monotone. Eren huffed and opened the door, stepping outside into the cold winter hair. Levi shook his head as he continued to drink his tea. Once he was finished, he went over to the sink cleaning and drying the cup before putting it back into its proper place. He went to the front door and put on his boots, gloves, and coat as he grabbed a shovel. 

“I hate wintertime.” He muttered as he opened the door and walked outside, shoveling the snow from the sidewalk outside his front door. He didn’t see any sight of Eren nor did he see his footprints; the snow that was falling had already covered them up. Levi shook his head, knocking the fallen snow off his hair, as he shoveled the sidewalk followed by a layer of ice melt. He continued this pattern the whole way down the walkway. The snow had finally stopped falling by the time he finished. 

“Levi.”

“Yes?” He turned around to where the voice came from and was met with a snowball to his face. He dropped the shovel and pushed the snow off his face. He could hear Eren laughing, but didn’t see him. 

“I got ya!”

“You’re dead when I find you, Brat.”

“You have to find me first.” Levi followed the sound of his voice and found a mound of snow in the middle of the yard that was obviously man-made. 

“Found you.” Levi ducked quickly as Eren launched another snowball at him. “You missed.” Levi launched himself at Eren, pinning him to the ground. 

“Cold.” Eren squirmed a bit beneath him as snow went down the back of his coat. 

“Yeah, now you know how I feel when you nailed me in the face.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You think that’s what I want to hear you say?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“Well, it’s not.” Levi leaned in and pressed his lips against Eren’s as a hand knotted into the brunette’s hair. 

“Levi~ it’s cold out here.” 

“So, you wanna go inside and warm ourselves up then?”

“Please? You got so much snow down my shirt.” Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, bringing Eren up with him. Once inside, Levi and Eren knocked the snow off their boots as they placed them outside the door. Levi removed his coat and the layers of clothes he had on as he went over to the couch. Eren went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two cups of hot liquid. He smiled when he saw Levi waiting for him with a blanket. 

“Here you go.” He handed Levi a cup of tea as he sat with his back against his front. He wrapped the covers around them as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Did you enjoy yourself while you threw snow at me?” Levi asked as he took a sip. 

“I did. Your face was priceless when that snowball hit you in the face.” 

“Shut up, Brat.” Levi kissed the top of his head.

“You had fun, you know you did.” Eren smirked at him. 

“You’re lucky you have a hot cup in your hands or I would show you just how much fun I had.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He glanced at him as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”


End file.
